


Glitter Pen

by pansyseed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyseed/pseuds/pansyseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pen hadn’t been worth stealing.</p>
<p>Sure, it was just a little glitter pen, pink and with a feathery end, but with the look on Feferi’s face after she realized it was gone? It was definitely not worth it for Aradia to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Pen

**Author's Note:**

> next thing you know shawty got (a) low low low low low low low low (word count)

The pen hadn’t been worth stealing.

Sure, it was just a little glitter pen, pink and with a feathery end, but with the look on Feferi’s face after she realized it was gone? It was definitely not worth it for Aradia to take.

Seeing the seadweller act so frantic while looking for it was enough to make Aradia forget what exactly she had needed to write down. Maybe a note? Nothing that she couldn’t send on Trollian. A shopping list? She had nowhere to shop! After a few minutes of her own internalized panicking, she had made her decision.

She had to return the pen.

If whatever it was that needed writing down came back to her later on, she’d ask for it again, ask for a different pen, or just write it down on some computer.

Aradia went up to Feferi and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, Feferi. What, ah– what are you up to?” Oh gosh, this just wouldn’t do! They had been matesprits for at least a sweep by now, and yet every time Aradia tried to talk to her, she still felt butterflies!

“Huh? Oh, Aradia! It’s good to sea you,” Feferi grinned, turning around and pulling back her hair in a large pink scrunchie. Aradia could hear the fish pun on ‘see,’ even it wasn’t explicit. “I’m looking for my pen, I haven’t sea-n fin nor tail of it for a while. Any chance you could kelp me out?”

The maroon troll nervously hid the utensil behind her back. “A pen, huh?”

“Yep! It’s my favorite, and I can’t bay-reef I lost it. It’s not like it could just swim off, you know?”

Aradia tapped the feathery top of the pen against her back, contemplating her options. She could run off and put it somewhere for Feferi to find. Or maybe she could pretend she had just found it? She sighed, mentally scolding herself. They had to keep up better communication than that. Honesty is the best policy, after all.

“Oh, you don’t happen to mean–” she whipped the pen from out behind her back, grinning widely. If she was going to be truthful, she’d do it with a smile, “–this one?”

Feferi gasped and pounced on Aradia with a tight hug, nearly getting herself stabbed with the pen in the process. “Oh tank you, tank you! Where did you fin-d it?”

“I actually borrowed it, I should have told you so I didn’t freak you out like this. Sorry.”

Feferi giggled and pressed a kiss to the other girl’s cheek. “Hey, don’t worry aboat it. I don’t mind! I’m dolphinitely glad it was you and I didn’t reely lose it forever,” she pressed another kiss to her forehead, “You should tell me next time, though.”

Aradia laughed and returned the kisses, with a few extras added to the bunch. “Don’t worry, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: i hate when summaries are the first lines of the story  
> me: The pen hadn't been worth stealing.
> 
> got the first line from [here](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php)
> 
> originally posted on [my tumblr](http://hustlingcats.tumblr.com/) for [feffie](http://feferis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
